For Lonely Nights
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: A heartbroken Austin finds himself calling for a hooker. But things change when he finds that that hooker is Ally.


**I've been working on this for a while and I'm pretty proud of it and i hope you enjoy:) please please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

There's a knock on the door.

"it's open" He calls from the bathroom as he messes with his hair. Why was he doing this? He knew in his heart that this was wrong. That most of the time these girls were forced into it he was just contributing to the cause. But there were always the ones who did it because they wanted to right?

He shook his head as he continued to have this ongoing argument with himself. He let out a heavy sigh.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed some way to forget everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. One minute he was happy and in love holding hands with Sherril on the beach and the next he had walked in on her in bed with another man.

Tears weld in his eyes as he thought of it. How dare she cheat on him. He didn't understand how she could do that to him. He had been going ring shopping for God's sake. And then this happens. He didn't get it. Not at all. He hadn't felt this way about a girl since he was 16.

_Screw it._ He thought. Screw life. He needed this. Just one night of fun just like she had. Only he wouldn't be hurting anyone. Or so he told himself.

He rolled his shirt over his head, leaving him in only his sweat pants. _Here goes nothing_. He thought.

He opened the bathroom door, entering his bedroom. He scratched his head and looked up.

He wasn't quite sure how all this worked. After all he had never called for a hooker before. Did he provide the protection? Or did she? He assumed he did so he slid open his dresser drawer and set a condom on the table. He sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

Snapping him out of his thoughts he heard the girl speak in the doorway. He turned his head, his eyes widening as he laid sight on the familiar girl.

"Ally?" he exclaimed in shock. She swallowed, her body rigged as she just stared at him. You could hear a pin drop.

"Austin" she said in a voice so quiet he could barely hear her.

"Oh my God Ally" he breathed walking closer to her. She backed away looking completely flustered. He stopped his advance looking down then back up at her timid face. After all these years she was still just as beautiful as when they were 16.

It was silent for a long while as she kept her eyes diverted from his. She swallowed.

"alright well um…let's just get this over with" She says leaning up to kiss him. He pulls his head back, placing his hands on her shoulders to bring her back down.

"what happened to you" he asked her cautiously, sadness evident in his voice as he witnessed the obviously broken girl in front of him. She stared up at her former best friend, her eyes tearing up as they connected with his hazel ones. They were so soft. And loving. Just how they had always been.

He searched her eyes. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. She shook her head pulling the tears back into her eyes.

"nothing. Ok. Just forget that its me and I'll give you what you wanted" she says advancing towards him again to put her lips on his neck. He pushes her away.

"no" he tells her firmly. She just looked at him. "Ally I can't just.."

"have sex with me?" she finishes for him, bitterness evident in her voice. "why everyone else has and isn't that why I'm here?" she spits at him. He swallowed just staring at her still. She put on a tough exterior but he knew her well enough to see the pain behind those dark brown eyes.

"What happened to you" he asks her again, tears welling in his throat. "why are you doing this?"

"I became a sex addict and decided this was my dream job, what the hell do you think happened" He swallows again at the realization that she did not choose this life. She was forced into it.

"Ally" he whimpers. Some tears start to fall from her eyes as she holds his gaze.

He reaches forward and hugs her close, the feeling of love that he had always felt rushing back at her touch. He closed his eyes trying to erase the fact that this was happening to her. Ally. His Ally.

That she had had to live with this and that she was seeing him at possibly the lowest point of his life.

She felt tense in his arms. It was only after a few seconds that she began to relax in his embrace.

It was different hugging her. She wasn't squeezing him back in the cute way she used to. She was only lying limply in his arms yet ready to jump away at any moment.

After a while she pulls away. Though he would have held her forever.

"I feel like I should give you your money's worth" she sniffles, whipping her nose on her arm, trying to pull herself back together.

"no Ally don't say that ok just come'mere" he stutters out ushering her to sit with him on his bed. She hesitates but follows.

He scoots back up against the headboard and she does the same, not once making eye contact with him.

He waits a bit to speak, staring at her as she twiddles her thumbs. He allows his eyes to shift over to her every so often. He hadn't seen her in almost 6 years. After she left for college.

"Ally" he says in almost a question like form. She glances at him in response. "I've missed you" he tells her. It was true for one but also he had no clue how to even begin a conversation.

"I'm scared" she whispers after a long time of silence. He swallows and stares into her eyes. He sighs sadly and pulls her into him. She snuggles herself securely into his side, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and burying her head against his torso. He gently strokes her hair as they lay there in silence.

"you don't need to be scared tonight. You're safe here" he tells her feeling rather helpless to his hurt best friend.

She just closes her eyes as she holds onto him for dear life. She had always felt safe in his arms. And she hadn't felt safe in years.

His heart broke, looking down at her. He could see the fading scars on her skin, and the bruises on her body. It killed him. It killed him knowing that someone would do this to her.

"I hate men" she says in a raspy voice, staring blankly at the wall as his hand rubs circles on her side. He just looked at her, listening as she talked. "Do you know how many times I've been raped" she says, pain evident in her voice, a glistening tear in her eye as she looked up at him, staring hard into his eyes. He watches as she let's her guard down for what he knows is the first time in a while.

"Ally I'm-" he starts but she doesn't let him finish before she goes on.

"it hurts. Bad. And none of you care. You just see me as a toy you can throw around and play with." At this point she was crying. "I am a human being. Not just something to shove your dick in" she cries never once breaking their gaze. He just stares at her not knowing what to say. It killed him to even think about how many times she had been violated.

"I hate getting the crap beat out of me. And I hate the looks I get from people like what a slut why would she just throw away her life for sex and money. You think I chose this job! I was freakin' dragged out into an alley, beaten raped and tortured until I was petrified enough to do whatever the hell he told me to do!" she sobs. Tears silently flow from my eyes as I watch her release her pain.

"why do you all like sex so much…it may pleasure you but it rips me apart! Sometimes literally" she screams. "you don't care if you're causing someone complete and utter agony! As long as you get your freaking orgasm!" she speaks, beginning to sob. He hugs her close to him, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Eventually her sobs die down until she breaths steady but shaky breaths against his warm body.

"Ally" he whispers helplessly. The room falls silent.

"I love you" he hears her say. It catches him off guard but his response he never hesitated.

"I love you too" he says, then leans down to kiss her head. "it was a horrid thing that sick bastard did to you, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't your choice. I just wish I had been there to protect you" he whispers in her ear. She swallows and cuddles into him more.

He holds her close, never wanting to let her go again.

He listens to her steady breaths against him feeling her petite body move up and down. His fingers lay on her waist, admiring the way her silky skin felt on his flesh. He wasn't even thinking about Sherril anymore. All that crossed his mind was Ally, curled up against him, broken and afraid. And how much he wanted to fix her.

"thanks" she sniffles. He looks down at her.

"for what"

"for always being there for me. Even now" she says.

"of course Ally…I'll always be here for you." She smiles a little then lays her head back on him.

"hey" he says softly tilting her chin so she is looking up at him. "I love you" he tells her softly. She smiles slightly at the ever so familiar twinkle in his eyes. Her eyes close as he paces a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"Austin" she breaths, guilt in her voice. He lingers his lips over her features.

"Shh" he whispers to her. "just listen to me" he tells her caressing her cheek in his hand as he hovers over her. She stares into his eyes feeling his warm breath as he speaks.

"You are beautiful. You are amazing. I love you more than you will ever know. You're strong and most definitely not something just to shove your dick in.. You deserve so much more than what you got and it sickens me that you had to go through all that. And that you're going through that. You're my little Ally cat and I want to protect you forever. You are so smart and so funny and so so beautiful. And you're kind and gentle and loving and amazing. And I love you. You are worth it Ally. You're worth more than you know." She stares into his eyes as he finishes his speech. His soft loving eyes. Silent tears start to roll off her cheeks. He goes to reach forward and hug her but is stopped by her lips on his.

He is stunned at first, his eyes plastering open, but he soon closes them again, kissing her back slowly as his hand finds its way to clutch her waist. She pulls away resting her forehead to his.

"I love you" she breaths again, staring hard into his eyes, her hand holding on the back of his neck. He searches her eyes.

"Ally" is all he can say before her lips are back on his. He kisses her slowly and passionately as her leg moves onto his lap. He places a hand on her knee, messaging it as she deepens the kiss.

"Ally" he breaths again as she moves her way on top of him. Her hands cup his face as he grabs hold of her petite waist.

"Ally you don't have to-" he tells her. She shakes her head, staring hard into his eyes.

"I want to" she says, kissing him again. He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. He had been in love with her since they were in high school, of course he wanted this. But he couldn't bare the thought of her doing something she didn't want to.

"Are you sure about this" he asks her as they come apart for air. She nods to reassure him.

"I trust you Austin" she says and their lips connect again. He moves his hand up her side, placing it on the side of her rib cage.

He moves his lips passionately on hers as her body fit perfectly over his.

"You're so perfect Ally" he whispers, their lips disconnecting for a moment. When they come back together again he moves his lips over her jawline, placing kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone.

She moans a bit as he sucks lightly on her skin. "Austin" she sighs quietly as his mouth goes back on hers. Cautiously he moves his hands to unzip her top. He slowly starts to roll it off her shoulders, throwing it on the floor. He puts his hands back on her, massaging her breasts.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Ally" he says completely mesmerized by the touch of her figure. She smiles just bit, letting her hands fall down to his abs, feeling every muscle of his being.

He sighs in her mouth as her hands play with his waistband. He starts to unbutton her shorts as she tugs on his pants. He pushes the material down as she wiggles them off the rest of the way leaving her in her lace panties. He trails sensual kisses along her shoulders as she straddles him in the bed.

"Austin" she says on instinct desperately wanting to be close to him.

"I love you Ally" he whispers. His hands roaming her waist. He moves his head down, lightly sucking on her chest. She lets out another pleasured sigh, her lower region aching for him.

"You deserve the world Ally…you're amazing" he tells her in a loving voice as he attaches his lips to her neck again.

"Austin" she breaths loving the way she felt with him. Missing the way she felt with him. He moves his thumbs up and down her lower stomach, making her ache just that much more. She rocks her hips on him as his hands explore her each and every curve.

"God I missed you" he whispers before connecting his lips with hers again. She reciprocates, slowly and passionately.

He lays back on the bed adjusting the angle in which she is on top of him. She relaxes on him a bit more, lowering herself between his legs. She pulls down his black sweats as far as she can as he kicks them off completely. She looks his body up and down before making her way back to his eyes. She traces his shoulder up to his neck, playing with the hair behind his ears.

"are you gonna pay me?" she jokes, a genuine smirk on her face. He lets out a chuckle, smiling as he looks at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"not a dime" he says. She smiles and with that, kisses him again, lowering herself onto him as he pushes in her slowly.

Her breath hitches feeling his length bury within her.

It was different. Being with him. He was gentle; and considerate of men who she had worked for were rough and violent; hornilly shoving themselves in and out of her. Austin went slow, never too deep for her and never to rough. He was loving, and passionate. And he loved her.

That was the difference. He loved her.

* * *

They lay in silence; him twirling her hair as she laid with her head on his abdomen, her index finger tracing his muscular chest. He leaned down, kissing her head.

"So what are you doing calling a hooker" she asks him after a while. Her eyes finding their way up to his.

He sighs looking at her for a moment then directing his attention back to the open space in front of him.

"My girlfriend cheated on me" he admits shamefully. She is quiet for a moment.

"Oh" is all she says, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt used.

"We'd been together for 3 years. Then out of no where she just…" he trails off. She stays quiet, and frankly he feels awful for telling her this like it was anything compared to all the shit she's been through.

He looks down at her and cant help but feel guilty for her sad expression. He turns his body towards her.

"hey" he says softly making her look at him. "it led me to you" he says sweetly, smiling slightly as he rubs her arm soothingly.

She smiles a little bit.

"And you're genuinely happy about that? Not just..feeling bad for using your best friend as a rebound?" she says. He chuckles a little.

"yes I am genuinely happy about that. I would never use you like that you know that. And I think you've known I've always loved you..if the stuttering wasn't a give away" she chuckles a bit and he stares into her eyes, his smile dropping. "I was really worried about you all those years" he says. She swallows. "I didn't know what had happened. I thought you just didn't want to be in my life anymore or something. I mean I would call and call and call but never an answer. I missed you." He says, tears welling in his eyes. She blinks back tears of her own.

"I missed you too" she whispers, nuzzling herself under his neck. "I don't wanna leave" she whimpers, starting to cry softly into his skin. He holds her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Don't leave Ally. You can stay here with me" he tells her as the come apart, rubbing her arm lightly.

She just shakes her head.

"If I don't come back with my quota he'll kill me" she says fear evident in her voice. He scans her eyes.

"I-Ally I can't just let you go back to that" he says his voice cracking a bit. She just shrugs not knowing what to say. He sighs, staring into her eyes. She breaks their gaze and gets up from the bed, finding her cloths and slipping them back on.

He sits up.

"Why can't you Ally?" She turns to him.

"Why can't I what?"

"Why can't you just stay here. He doesn't have to know where you are and you're safe here" She walks back over to him.

"Austin you don't understand. He keeps tabs of the calls he knows where I am and if I don't come back tonight he'll come find me, take me back and beat me to the edge of death and probably kill you too" He is silent and she sits down next to him.

"It's a scary place to be Austin…but I just don't see a way out" She finishes in a whisper, grasping his hand in hers. He looks at her, tears filling his eyes. He wraps her up in his strong arms, holding her body close to his and burying his nose in her shoulder.

"I love you Ally" he whispers to her. "I'm never gonna stop loving you"

She pulls away, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you too" She whispers. He leans forward, cradling her neck in his hands and capturing her lips on his in a slow passionate kiss.

She pulls back biting her lip.

"Call for me again…k?" He nods sadly as she gets up; he follows her.

"You can count on it…I may call for you every night" She cracks a small smile.

"Well…Bye" she finishes in a whisper walking out of the room. He watches as she walks away. He runs after her.

"Wait! Ally!" He calls, fumbling through his wallet. She turns around and he hands her a wad of money.

"Here" she takes it from him with a shaky hand.

"thanks" she says barely audible.

"hey.." he says softly. "I'm not giving up..I'm gonna get you out of this…I promise" She cracks another small smile. She doesn't say much but utter another goodbye. And with that she walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

He sighs walking back into his bedroom. He sinks down into his bed. Leaning over his bedside table and turning the lamp off. Tucking himself back under the covers, he stares up at his ceiling. He was uneasy and calm all at the same time. slowly he closes his eyes and falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! The ending was a little rocky i know but i was struggling with writing an ending to this. Constructive criticism is welcome and also please tell me what you thought of it:) **

**Also congrats fandom on the KCA win! ahhhhhhkcsdk :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
